Old childhood
by brenda.m
Summary: "Granger, não precisa fazer esse teatro barato. Todo mundo aqui sabe que você que mandou sua filha seduzir o Scorp, tsc tsc tsc.". DHr. Às vezes o amor vence o ódio. E em outras vezes o amor pode ser um jogo perdido.


_Você é assim_

Draco respirou impaciente, perguntando-se o que diabos Scorpius aprontara para que Minerva lhe enviasse uma carta convocando-o até aquela reunião. Justo no dia em que ele tinha tantos negócios a resolver!

Girou a maçaneta com força, adentrando na sala.

Era a mesma sala. Aquela dos tempos de Hogwarts, sala para a qual ele já fora levado tantas vezes por infringir as regras.

Um pequeno sorriso escapou seus lábios, ao lembrar de quantas coisas vivera nessa escola, os bons e velhos tempos, de quando tudo era mais simples, mais normal, de quando tudo se resumia em afrontar Potter e humilhar a Granger.

O Potter fazia sabe-se-lá o quê depois de derrotar Lord Voldemort. Quem se importava? Costumava ver o Potter quase com a mesma freqüência que via sua esposa, já que Potter virara celebridade de fama interminável, além da fortuna, o que fazia com que ambos sempre fossem convidados as mesmas festas e freqüentassem os mesmos lugares.

Já a Granger... Esta ele vira **algumas **vezes. Não o bastante para reconhecer a postura formal da mulher que estava sentada ao lado de uma Weasley versão adolescente, das quais bem ao lado – um metro, mais ou menos – encontrava-se seu garoto, com a expressão mais indiferente possível – aprendera com o pai, afinal de contas – e respirava fundo de tédio.

Minerva ergueu-se da cadeira de sua sala, com a mesma expressão de Diretora de Hogwarts, antes de cumprimentá-lo com um discreto: "Sr. Malfoy, sente-se, por favor."

- Até que enfim! – Uma voz conhecida dissera, fitando-o de lado. – Achei que fosse perder o meu dia todo esperando o irresponsável aparecer...

O loiro voltou seu rosto até ela, reconhecendo o tom de mandona, e tentando ignorar a velocidade que seu coração passou a movimentar-se e a ânsia de lhe dar uma resposta à altura.

- O que faz aqui, Granger? – Perguntou, com um sorriso de deboche.

- Também fui chamada a essa reunião, caso não tenha notado. Reunião que deveria começar às 8hs...

- E daí...? – Ele dissera, erguendo uma de suas sobrancelhas como se a desafiasse.

- E daí que são 8hs e trinta...

- Nossa, sério? Agora você é uma sabe tudo do tempo também ou só olhou em seu relógio?

Uma onda de prazer preencheu seu peito quando a ouviu bufar de raiva.

Minerva, no entanto, antecipou-se.

- Chamei-os até aqui para conversar com os senhores sobre as atitudes inaceitáveis da senhorita Rose Weasley e do senhor Scorpius Malfoy um com o outro...

A confissão da diretora tomou a atenção dos quatro que se encontravam naquela sala.

- Atitudes inaceitáveis? – Repetiu, Hermione, tensa. – Como assim?

Draco olhou para o seu filho, rígido, como se perguntasse a mesma coisa, mas tudo o que Scorpius lhe respondeu foi um revirar de olhos.

- É a décima quinta detenção dos dois só esse mês... – Minerva recomeçou. – Em função de suas brigas...

- E o que espera que eu faça? – Draco falou, distante. – A Weasley deve ser a causadora de todos esses problemas...

- Está acusando minha filha?

- Você costumava ser mais esperta, hein Granger. – Draco respondeu-lhe, num sorriso sarcástico.

- Está óbvio que o seu filho é que deve provocar a confusão...

- O que está óbvio é que...

- Acalmem-se, os dois. – Minerva pediu, balançando a cabeça negativamente. – Por que não ouvimos a Srta. Weasley e logo depois ao Sr. Malfoy?

- Por mim tudo bem. – Draco começou. – Embora já saibamos que tudo isso é pura inveja da Weasley em relação a popularidade do meu filho.

- A que popularidade se refere, Malfoy? – Hermione perguntou, irônica. – Se ele for a sua cópia, o que eu não duvido, não vejo como ele pode ser popular pra mais do que três ou dois amiguinhos puxa-sacos.

- Acho que está falando de si mesma, Granger, porque que eu saiba, no nosso tempo, eu era o garoto mais popular de toda a escola...

Hermione bufou, incrédula.

- Como se você pudesse entender algo de popularidade, tsc tsc tsc. – Pausara. – Sempre foi uma sabe tudo idiota.

- E você que Gr, sempre foi o...

- Por Merlin! – Minerva suspirou, com a voz mais viva. – Precisam se controlar ou nunca resolveremos o que realmente nos interessa.

Ele grrrrr sabia como irritá-la, frustrá-la e – principalmente! – contrariá-la. Há anos que a castanha não sentia esse tipo cólera a ponto de esganá-lo só pra provar que estava certa. Ele tinha algo de anormal no jeito pacífico... E d'aonde ele tirava esse sarcasmo? Como ele podia ser tão cínico mesmo não sendo mais um adolescente? Como – diabos – ainda sabia como fazê-la perder o controle? E ainda por cima o babaca não estava por baixo. Não que um dia ela houvesse desejado o mal dele ou algo assim, mas ele precisava continuar tão... ele mesmo? A mesma postura superior, o maxilar firme, os olhos sombrios e as ironias. Era como se os anos não houvessem passado pra ele, como se ele e o filho fossem irmãos.

Aquilo. Não. Era. Justo!

E ele ainda tinha **aquele coisa** de argh parecer sexy. Mesmo que antes de ser sexy ele fosse idiota, arrogante, nojento, filho da p e... E... Asqueroso! "É!", Hermione concordou, mentalmente.

- Pode começar, Srta Rose. – Minerva pediu, censurando Draco e Hermione.

_Um sonho pra mim_

– Qual foi o motivo da briga, Srta Weasley?

- O de sempre. – Rose retrucou, com a voz irritada, como se a qualquer momento fosse sacar a varinha e mandar um Crucios no filho do loiro.

- E qual é o motivo de sempre...? – Minerva pressionou.

- Ele é um idiota. Fim. – Falara, cruzando os braços.

Pôde-se ouvir um pequeno risinho irônico fugir da boca do Malfoy mais jovem, seguido de um "Tsc tsc tsc..." que Draco assistiu em silêncio.

A pequena Weasley teve exatamente a mesma reação que a mãe tivera mais cedo: bufara.

- Só isso que tem a dizer, Srta?

Rose fizera que sim com a cabeça, com um olhar desafiador na direção de Scorpius.

Hermione acompanhou a cena intrigada, quando observou Scorpius erguer uma de suas sobrancelhas. Por que aquele moleque parecera se afetar com o ódio de Rose? Parecia quase anti-Malfoy. A castanha tinha absoluta certeza que este era o tipo de atitude que Draco nunca tomaria.

- Pois bem, e quanto a você Sr. Malfoy? O que causou tantos desentendimentos?

Scorpius pareceu pensar por alguns segundos, como se tivesse dúvida de algo.

- Eu e a Weasley nos odiamos... E está bem óbvia a razão. – Indicou, indiferente. – Não dá pra dizer logo qual o castigo vai ser dessa vez? Tenho treino em 15 minutos, tsc tsc tsc...

- _Covarde._ – Fora o murmúrio quase inaudível da ruiva.

Hermione, Draco e Minerva franziram o cenho, a procura do restante da história, enquanto dirigiam-lhe o olhar.

- O que disse, filha? – A castanha perguntou, curiosa.

- Nada não. – Respondera, para logo após cruzar os braços e desviar o olhar para um ponto qualquer.

- Você é que uma covarde, Weasley. – Scorpius começara, chamando a atenção de todos. – Por que não diz a eles?

- Isso realmente está começando a ficar irritante. – Draco iniciara, revirando os olhos.

- Odeio dizer isso, mas eu concordo com Malfoy. – Hermione frizara. – Se algum de vocês tem algo a dizer, agora é o momento...

- Okay... – Scorpius começara, respirando fundo. – Eu e Rose estamos saindo e...

- Vocês o quê? – Hermione vociferou, fitando-o. – Desde quando?

– Isso não teve graça, Scorp. – Draco murmurou, com cara de tédio, embora houvesse dado um sorriso de diversão diante do desespero da Granger.

O filho do loiro revirou os olhos, continuando como se não houvesse sido interrompido nunca.

- Estamos saindo há algum tempo, Sra. Granger. – Falou, respondendo a pergunta da castanha.

Hermione sentia-se tonta com a revelação. Era difícil até mesmo respirar.

Draco tinha uma expressão de desprezo inigualável no rosto, e fitava o pequeno e inocente sorriso pregado na imagem da pequena Weasley com deboche.

Granger sabia que aquilo poderia ser verdade, pelo simples fato que Rose ainda não negara nada até então e – por Merlin! – a ruiva parecia até mesmo feliz com a revelação do loiro.

- Rose Weasley, pode me explicar que história é essa de estar saindo com... – Dirigiu um olhar questionador sobre a figura sarcástica tanto do pai quanto do filho. – Com esse moleque?

- Granger, não precisa fazer esse teatro barato. Todo mundo aqui sabe que você que mandou sua filha seduzir o Scorp, pr...

- O quê? Se alguém aqui seduziu alguém está bem claro que foi esse moleque... Por Merlin, Rose é uma criança, ela só tem 13 anos...

- E uma mente de golpista, eu aposto!

- Pai... – Scorpius começara, chamando a atenção. – Eu amo a Rô...

- Claro que ama, meu filho, mas não se preocupe, já já internaremos você no St. Mungos pra descobrir qual a foi a poção que lhe obrigaram a tomar...

- Ninguém me obrigou a tomar ou fazer qualquer coisa. Eu realmente gosto dela.

- Gosta? – O loiro pausara. – Então talvez esteja passando o efeito, até 2 segundos atrás você a amava...

- Eu gosto, amo... Tanto faz, quero passar o resto da vida com ela!

- Você não.. – Malfoy pausou, com a voz grave. - Pode dizer esse tipo de coisa nem mesmo brincando...

- E tem mais... – Rose tomara a palavra, respirando fundo.

- Mais? – Hermione gaguejara.

- Vai dizer que vocês se casaram em Las Vegas? – Draco ironizara, como se aquilo fosse um grande circo de horrores.

- Eu tô grávida. – Rose murmurou, com a voz baixa, e olhos marejando.

- O QUÊ? – Hermione gritou, fitando-a como se nunca a tivesse visto.

Draco arregalou os olhos quando seu filho foi até a garota de cabelo estranho e entrelaçara suas mãos.

- AH. MEU. MERLIN... – Hermione começara, sentando-se.

Draco estava mais preocupado em passar a mão do rosto para os cabelos, como se estivesse desnorteado. E talvez ele estivesse, porque pra começar, SEU FILHO ERA UM IDIOTA...!

Minerva parecia uma estátua, quase não possuía uma reação que valesse a pena descrever.

- Vocês não... Ah meu Merlin... Isso é ridículo... Vocês só tem 13 anos! Como pode? – Hermione pausara, olhando para a filha. – Me diz, Rose! Como pôde? E ainda mais com... Argh,_ ele_!

- Ele não é Draco Malfoy, mãe, ele é o Scorp. Eles não são a mesma pessoa e nunca vão s...

- Você é cega ou quê, Weasley? – Draco murmurou, sarcástico. – Scorpius é quase o meu clone. – Dera uma segunda pausa, fitando com desgosto aquela união. – Tirando o fato de que talvez ele não tenha um cérebro...

- Cala a boca, Malfoy. – Hermione falara, desprezando-o. – Tem certeza, minha filha? Já foi ao médico? Você não... Não pode estar...

- Grávida? – Rose completou, segura. – Nem todo mundo pode ser a garota perfeita que você foi.

- Há quanto tempo? – Foi a pergunta da castanha, amarga.

- Oito semanas. – Scorpius respondera, abraçando Rose por trás, com algum tipo de inocência que não parecia própria dos dois.

- Tem certeza que o filho é seu? – Draco perguntara, tenso.

Hermione lhe fuzilara com o olhar.

- Você é cego ou quê, Malfoy? – Pausara. – Não está vendo os dois juntos? É óbvio que o filho é dele!

- Óbvio pra quem? – O loiro perguntara. – Pode muito bem ser de outro...

A castanha não aguentara e dirigira-se rapidamente até ele.

- Outro? – Vociferara, de frente para o irritante. – Está insinuando que...

- ...Que a sua filha pode muito bem ter dado o golpe da barriga fazendo com q...

**Slapt.** Fora o som da tapa que recebera. A tapa mais bem dada que Hermione já fora capaz de dirigir. Que ainda ardia no rosto dele, o exato comprimento dos dedos dela.

- Nunca mais repita isso, Malfoy. – Ela alertara. – Ou eu não falo por mim...

- Você já falou demais por si mesma até agora, eu garanto. – Ele ironizou, seco.

– _Eu _sou o pai. E não preciso de provas. – Dissera Scorpius, seguro.

Hermione não mudou sua expressão dura, mas por dentro aquela confissão fora como um alívio. Era bom saber que talvez aquele moleque não fosse tão idiota quanto o pai.

- Por Merlin... – Hermione suspirou. – O que vocês dois... Vão fazer agora?

- Estivemos pensando em criar essa criança e... hã, casar.

- Isso é ridículo, Scorpius... – Draco começara, sério. – Você não entende nada de amor e responsabilidade. Principalmente de responsabilidade.

- Casamento é obviamente uma coisa precipitada. – Hermione concordou. – Mas assumir o bebê já indica alguma maturidade.

- Scorp, Weasley fêmea, Minerva... – Draco enumerou, pausando. – Se não se importarem, tenho pouco tempo pra estar aqui e se puderem sair da sala pra que eu e a Granger possamos chegar a um acordo sobre esse aberração de relacionamento precoce... Eu agradeceria. – Terminara, num sorriso falso. – Aliás, não agradeceria não. No momento eu me sinto puto demais pra ser educado. – Dissera, dando um olhar frio a todos.

_E quando eu não te vejo,  
eu penso em você_

- Você é um idiota, não precisava ter feito isso. – Ela murmurou, desviando o olhar.

- Claro que precisava Granger. – Ele afirmou, confuso.

- E muito menos afirmado que a minha filha é uma qualquer.

- Ok, eu exagerei. – Falara, erguendo as mãos como se dissesse um Me processe.

Hermione voltou a fitar o chão, sentindo-se infinitamente a figura mais bizarra do planeta.

- Ela tá grávida, Malfoy... – Falara, tensa. – Grávida. E só tem 13 anos... Isso vai ser um escândalo.

- Eu sei. – Respondera, ainda quieto.

- Ronald vai ficar... acabado.

- Foda-se o Weasley, Granger. – Draco dissera, um pouco puto. – Eu vou ser avô...

- Ele pode expulsá-la de casa, você entende isso?

- Claro... Mas você não vai deixar ele fazer isso e não é como se ele tivesse algum poder moral dentro daquela casa.

- Eu sei. Mas ele pode não suport...

- Ainda vai pedir o divórcio, certo Granger? – O loiro a pressionara, penetrante.

- Não posso fazer isso. Não agora que os imbecis dos nossos filhos resolveram que seria normal assumir uma criança tendo apenas treze anos e ainda por cima fazerem planos de casamento... Casamento, Malfoy! Filhos, casamentos, netos... Acho que isso vai ser o bastante pro Ronald. Ele não saberia lidar com um divórcio. Não com todas essas coisas acontecendo...

- E quem disse que eu tô preocupado com o ego do Weasley? – O loiro dissera. – Ok, nossos filhos são idiotas, não tem um pingo de responsabilidade e pensam que a vida é um conto de fadas com amor e ódio, mas... E daí? Só por que o Weasley não tem ego pra enfrentar os próprios problemas não significa que eu deva ficar que nem um imbecil esperando o tempo todo...

- Só estamos saindo há alguns meses, por Merlin! – Hermione retrucou, suspirando.

- E eu tive coragem pra pedir o divórcio. – Falara, cômodo. – Acha que Astoria não chorou ou não fez todo o tipo de ameaças?

- Eu sei que foi difícil, mas... – Pausara. – Não posso deixar o Ronald assim. E de qualquer forma, não é como se fossemos assumir um romance pro mundo bruxo...

- Na verdade, Granger, - Pausara, sério. – Era exatamente isso que eu estava pensando. – A voz ficara cada vez mais seca. – Ou acha que eu sugeri toda essa coisa de divórcio pra viver de encontros secretos e fingir que eu sinto nojo do seu sangue?

- Você sente nojo do meu sangue. – Ela confirmara, sarcástica.

- Olha pra mim, Granger. – E ela olhou.

As respirações se misturavam. Os olhares permaneciam. Era simplesmente fácil olhar nos castanhos, nos azuis, e ver o reflexo ou ver mais do que o próprio reflexo.

- Eu não quero mais fingir... – Ele falara, como se no fundo fosse um pedido silencioso.

- Ninguém vai entender nada, Malfoy.

- E não espero que alguém entenda.

- Você é um egocêntrico. – Ela falara, abrindo um sorriso minúsculo.

- E você é minha. – Ele completara.

- Só mais dois meses. – Pausara. – Dois meses e eu resolvo.

- Trato feito. – Ele sorriu, antes de beijá-la.

_Desde o amanhecer,  
até quando eu me deito._


End file.
